


Persimmons

by papipachie



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Eating out, M/M, abuse of persimmons for nasty nasty deeds, slorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papipachie/pseuds/papipachie
Summary: Based off of @sleazeboss's blog, wherein the possibility of using persimmons as a hint you want to be eaten out! Luckily, persimmons are in season.





	Persimmons

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet.

A silky gloved hand delicately touched the round, sunset orange fruit, the delicate fingers lightly pushing in on the soft flesh. It gives easily, like a water balloon.

_ "Perfect.” _

The gloves are removed, revealing slender, deft hands. It is then transported to the cutting board, where a small silver knife slices easily through the thin skin and soft insides. Juice seeps from the saturated flesh, and the halves are scooped into a bowl.

King Dice’s tongue sweeps over his fingers, catching any stray drips of sweetness. The mellow honeyed flavor was always very comforting to him. He is about to retreat to his office with his prized fruit when he takes another glance into the basket, a sly grin twisting his lips up. 

His hand returns to the basket, plucking out another and cutting it. The man flicks any errant seeds out with the tip of the knife. He gives the pieces a bit of a squeeze, the translucent orange liquid running down the rounded sides and pooling at the bottom of the bowl.

…

“Hello boss.” King Dice greets, closing the door quietly behind him. The Devil grunts in acknowledgement, signing a document with a dismissive flick of his wrist. The manager schools his knowing smile into a simple polite one as he nonchalantly slides the fruit across the table, waiting patiently for his reaction.

The Devil’s burgundy eyes lift up from the parchment, only to fall on the fruit, gleaming in the yellowy light of the office, slightly hazy from cigar smoke. He smirks.

Dice smirks back.

The Devil quickly sweeps his now unnecessary papers aside as Dice rapidly walks forward.

“Now?”

“Wouldn’t have it at any other time, Kingy.” the Devil purred back, fluidly slipping from his plush chair to the smooth surface of the desk. As soon as his manager is close enough, the Devil grabs Dice’s waist aggressively, pulling him flush against his warm body. Dice jolts in surprise, but isn’t given much time to think about it as his boss hungrily kisses him, sucking on his tongue and biting his plush lips. King Dice purrs, pleased, as he leans over the man, gently pushing him down and putting his hands on either side of the Devil’s hips. The Devil winds his arms loosely around Dice’s shoulders, arching his chest into the other man’s. The beast fumbles for a moment, his claws piercing the fragile flesh of a persimmon, briefly parting from Dice to shove it into his toothy mouth.

Juice slips out from their mouths, slick and sweet between their reddened lips. The Devil’s tongue laves across Dice’s lips, swollen from hungry kisses and nips. He greedily steals Dice in another open-mouthed kiss, searching for every last bit of persimmon. 

King Dice slips off his gloves, beginning to massage the Devil’s strong thighs, manicured nails raking through the thick fur. His hands prowl to the insides of the Devil’s legs, bare hands cool on the hot, moist inner thighs. He runs a finger over the Devil’s slick, puffy vulva, smelling faintly of burnt sugar. The Devil groans, claws digging into the dented wood of the desk. He willingly flops down onto the warmed surface, inching his legs apart as a not-so-subtle invite.

Dice smirks, crouching down to be eye-level with the Devil’s alluring warm pink pussy, already dripping wet. King Dice cups a hand around his stiff erection, palming himself as he swept his broad tongue over the Devil’s sopping slit, pressing firmly into the reddened flesh. The Devil whines, low and long at this, tensing up. Dice moves his partner’s legs up to his shoulders, winding his arms back towards the Devil’s middle, fingers sliding into the dips in his hip bones as he pulled him closer. The die laps at the beast’s cunt, bright pink sweetness dribbling from his throbbing entrance. The tip of his tongue flicked the Devil’s clit, and he keened in response. 

One hand left the Devil’s fleshy hip, skimming across the table, searching. Dice’s hand found the cool porcelain bowl, fishing out a slippery, squishy persimmon. His fingers delicately stretched the Devil’s warm hole apart, inserting the piece of fruit. He shuddered at the cold intrusion, but went lax again as Dice’s tongue massaged his opening. The die sucked at the beast’s pussy, swallowing the mixture of persimmon and the Devil’s musky, sweetish fluids with pleasure. The Devil moaned, his tail thwacking against the desk as he writhed in pleasure as Dice’s tongue probed his tender flesh.

He gripped Dice’s head, pushing himself harder into the plush lips that began to tease him. His partner chuckled, sending vibrations into the Devil’s throbbing heat, and he whined. King Dice gently rubbed his lips against the demon’s clit while his fingers massaged the outer folds of his cunt. He allowed a hint of teeth to scrape at the little button, the Devil groaning. Dice’s hand, soft and deft, gently gripped the Devil’s tail, firmly tugging it. The demon let out a pitchy moan, the appendage tightening around Dice’s arm. The die rubbed circles into the triangular end with his thumb to soothe him. 

The man plucked out another piece of fruit, rubbing the cool, fleshy inside against the Devil’s clit, making juice and the beast’s fluids dribble onto the table. The Devil whined needily, missing Dice’s warm mouth on his core. He smirked and returned to his original spot, lolling his broad pink tongue out and rasping it up and down the Devil’s pussy. He moaned, hips pressing into King Dice.

“M-Mmh! F-Faster, Dice!”

“I didn’t hear a ‘please’.” the younger one rumbles, voice a little muffled.

The Devil grits his teeth, throwing his head back, horns knocking against the desk. He curled his hands into fists as Dice’s tongue teased his slit, poking the tip in before retreating to play with the raised flesh surrounding it.

“Pl-Please!” he nearly cried, his orgasm tensing up in his abdomen.

“I guess I  _ have  _ to oblige, since you’re so desperate.” King Dice lifted his lidded emerald eyes and purred, “You look so pretty like this anyway. All hot and flustered, sprawled out for me. You’re a good kitty.” Dice’s hands squeezed the beast’s thighs, spreading them farther.

The Devil bit his lip, indignant.

“You’re only cuter when you pout.” Dice smirked, flashing his gleaming white teeth. He bent down again, pushing his tongue in as far as it could go, thrusting in short and quick bursts. The Devil yelped, not expecting the sudden change in pace. His orgasm bundled up in his stomach, clenching up and about to break.

He could feel Dice smile a split second before his wide teeth lightly bite his clit, the sensation like electricity shocking his body and unleashing his climax upon him. The Devil shrieked, back arching up from the desk as Dice rolled his clit in his teeth, the overstimulation almost too much as a nearly violent sexual high swept him away. King Dice cleaned up any trace of persimmon or bubblegum pink cum gently, stroking the Devil’s thighs soothingly. A few rosy tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

“Aww,” Dice cooed, dabbing at his mouth with a handkerchief. “Are you alright kitten?” he laid beside his boss on the desk and wiped the tears away with his thumb. He held the Devil’s round baby face in his soft hands, thumbing at his cheek comfortingly and pecking him on the lips.

“Y-Yeah,” the Devil mumbled, a little embarrassed. “You were good.”

“I can see that.” Dice responded smugly.

“You were awful.” the Devil fires back, and the die chuckles, his voice silvery soft and making the Devil shiver a bit.

“Well,” Dice stands up. “I’d best get back to work. I’ll get you a drink first.” he patted his boss’s knee. He slid his gloves back on, walking towards the door when the Devil said,

“Got any persimmons left?” he smirks.

Dice smirks back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sleaze's Tumblr: https://sleazeboss.tumblr.com/  
> My Tumblr!: https://papipachie.tumblr.com/


End file.
